Raizel Knights vs Central Order
The battle takes place in Lukedonia as the Central Order troops detect and approach to capture intruders in the Forbidden Region and Regis, later joined by the security trio, defend against the noble knights. They debut as the Raizel Knights during this battle. Prologue Regis follows Rai and Frankenstein to the Forbidden Region after landing in Lukedonia. There he finds out that Rai and Frankenstein are the true inhabitants of that place. Knowing that the place was declared forbidden by the previous Lord and hence, is guarded by Central Order against intruders, Regis stays behind to take care of the Central Order troops while Rai and Frankenstein enter their mansion. Battle Summary Regis vs Central Order Regis covers up the lower part of his face to hide his identity and fights off the Central Order knights in the vicinity. His sneak attacks are successful against those heading straight towards the Forbidden region. However, the Central Order soon becomes aware of his sneak attacks and begins moving in an organized way to find him. Gradually it becomes harder for Regis to fight off the noble knights without killing them. Regis then faces an ambush from Central Order knights. One of them strikes a blow which he dodges by sliding sideways, only to be surrounded by an aerial range attack troop. Regis answers with a powerful punch. However, more of them are gaining on him and before he could get away, he is surrounded by a number of them. RK vs Central Order Just when Regis fancies he will be detained, the frontline Central Order knights are hit with a round of bullets. They become aware of the presence of accomplices and look around for their whereabouts. However, they can only hear a voice speak through. Tao gaily announces their spot-on time arrival and his satisfaction on how well the modified bullets are working against the Central Order. As he goes on preparing the ground for introduction, Regis recognizes the voice but cannot find him as the sound is coming from speakers located all over the place. Tao then introduces themselves as the RK (Raizel Knights). Suddenly a large black object falls down amidst a group of Central Order knights. As a streak of aura radiates from the crashing object, the knights step back only to be showered with bullets and Regis realizes who it is from. Takeo swiftly lands on his box while Tao's voice introduces him as No. 2. Regis turns back as he hears a certain roar from behind and finds M-21 slashing through some Central Order knights. Tao introduces him as No.4. Regis then witnesses a group of Central Order knights fall victim to electrocution. Two of the knights notice another intruder and point out to a branch where Tao is nesting amongst his wire lattice. Tao lastly introduces himself as No.1 with a broad grin across his face. Regis is shocked at the sudden appearance of the modified human trio in Lukedonia and asks why they have come. Tao replies that they have come to help him, addressing Regis as No.3 of the RK while the young noble stands in utter stupor. Tao lands beside Regis and inquires whether he is okay. Regis still can't grasp why they're being addressed in numbers and asks Tao about it. Pointing out that it is not the right time to discuss, Tao suggests they should make a run for it while they can. He then tells No.4 to clear the escape route. M-21 responds by slashing through the group of Central Order knights in front of them. Tao yells at Regis to move and they make a run for it through the cleared way. However, more Central Order knights stand before them. Tao signals No.2 to take care of the obstacle as they retain their pace. Takeo backs up Tao and Regis by firing rounds of modified bullets to take down the knights. Tao and Regis get past the knights and Tao leaps with joy yelling that they'll make their presence known to the world while the Central Order knights lie unconscious on the ground. Aftermath The RK team manage to defeat the Central Order knights and escape further confrontation by reaching the mansion. There they explain what has happened to Rai and Frankenstein. With Rai's consent, they get to live in the mansion during their stay in Lukedonia. Image Gallery Regis-vs-co-0.png Regis-vs-co-178-1.png Regis-vs-co-178-2-2.png Regis-vs-co-2-3.png Regis-vs-co-178-2.png Regis-vs-co-178-3.png Regis-vs-co-178-4.png Regis-vs-co-178-5.png Rk-vs-co-178-1.png Rk-vs-co-178-2.png Rk-vs-co-178-3-takeo.png Rk-vs-co-178-4-m21.png Rk-vs-co-178-5-tao.png Rk-vs-co-6.png Rk-vs-co-7.png Rk-vs-co-8.png